


Where do we go from here?

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [26]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, i'm curious as to what choices lee would've made had we not played as him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 26 - Lee worries about the future and what it might bring.
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Oops."
> 
> I had a completely different story for this one, but I decided to not go with it. I wasn't too happy with my writing in it lol so I made a different story for the prompt.

They're at the motel, waiting for Carley and Lilly to return from town. 

So far Macon still has plenty of supplies to be found, but Lee dreads the day where there are more walkers than food. He doesn't voice his thoughts, even though he's positive that everyone else feels the same way. It's important to keep moral up after all.

Right now he's watching over Clementine and Duck as they sit on the ground, coloring it with Clementine's chalk. They're both rambling at each other like kids tend to do, and Lee is grateful that they both have someone around their age that they can talk to and be friends with.

Lee wonders what would happen should the group decide to leave the motel in the end. He knows that Lilly and Larry are dead set on making the motel work, and Kenny wants to leave the very second the RV gets running again, but Lee doesn't know what to do personally. 

He understands both points of view - the motel is secure. It has beds and it's in a town that everyone knows how to get around. They're working on improving their defenses against the walkers and bandits every day. It could be a good long term solution should everyone decide to work together on it.

But the idea of waiting for the inevitable is uncomfortable. Waiting for the day that there's absolutely no food left, or that their group is the last set of humans alive in Macon, is a very scary and chilling thought. It's best to leave before it's too late, and to keep moving so that you never get cornered in one place.

Lee knows that if this situation keeps up the group is most likely going to split up and go their separate ways. And considering how Kenny is his closest friend right now, it seems like he's most likely going to leave with him and his family. He'll have to ask Clementine for her opinion, though. And he hopes that Carley would be willing to go too.

_CRACK!_

"Oops..."

He's broken out of his thoughts by the sound of something breaking and Clem's quiet muttering.

Looking over he sees both the children looking at a piece of chalk, except now instead of it being one long piece like it should be, it's now in two small pieces.

"I accidentally sat on it," Clementine explains with a smile before Lee could question her, Duck trying - and failing - to hide his laughter behind her.

Lee sighs and softly grins back. His thoughts can wait another day. The present is more important right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
